movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: What Is Blue Trying to Do?
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-02-Episode-019-What-Is-Blue-Trying-to-Do?id=29000 (the episode begins) (We entered the book) Steve: Hi out there! It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Psy: There he is. Steve: Come on in. (We entered) Steve: Oh hi. Come in. I'm so glad you're here. We need you to help me do this puzzle. Tigger: What's the picture of? Steve: Well, would you like me to show it to you? (We go to see it) (and gasp 'Oh!') Stephen Squirrelsky: It's a picture of the house. Andrew Catsmith: Steve's house, to be exact. Anderson: So this piece goes here. Andrina: Of course. Emily: What about this piece? Panda: Let's see if we can figure this out. Psy: I know. Here. Pooh: Are you sure it's that one? Tigger: Yes. Piglet: Told you so. (Blue barks) Eeyore: Look. There's Blue. Rabbit: What're you doing? (Blue barks) Eeyore: Look. There's Blue. Rabbit: What're you doing? (Blue barks) Ren: Your picture? What are you trying to say? Stimpy: I wonder what she actually means. (Blue puts her pawprint on the screen) Courage: Oh! So Blue wants to figure out what she needs to do when playing Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. Ed: Yeah. And we know what to do with this pawprint. Edd: Watch, This pawprint can clean itself up. Eddy: Yep. Just like magic. Eds: Come on, You can do it. Powerpuff Girls: Yes. Please. (Pawprint removed itself off the screen) Blossom: See? Bubbles: Very simple. Buttercup: Now we need Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. Side Table: Blue's Clues, I'm so excited. Cow: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera, please. (She opens up) Chicken: Thanks. We have the items for Andrew and Steve. Weasel: Now we can begin. Baboon: Let's get started. (We start singing) (and dancing) (Blue jumps on the screen) (and is gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Serena: Let's go that way. Toulouse: Yeah. I'm so excited. (We go right) Berlioz: I'm sure there's a clue we can find. Marie: Look, A clue. Robert: Where? Griff: The picture. Cuties: Oh and there's a clue on it! Ian: Now what we gonna do? Ryan: I don't know. Hey! Now don't start that again! Tyler: The camera and notebook. Alvin: Yeah. We know what to do with our things we have. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: There we go. (Steve draws it) Steve: And there we have a picture. Blossom: What would a picture do? Bubbles: That's for us to find out. Buttercup: Let's keep looking. Aku Aku: Yeah. No time to lose. (Slippery blows) (Crash Bandicoot jumps back, yelping in surprise) Judy: It's only Slippery. Nick: Yep. Let's see what he's doing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Slippery. What're you doing? Slippery: Whoa! I wanted to show you how to make a really big bubble, but hadn't got the brain to do so. Gnorm: Now, Now, Start with a small one. Natane: I know you can do it. (Slippery blows) Delbert: Keep going. Kidney: That's it. Wonder Mouse Girl: You can do this. Tigger: Is that bubble the same as those bubbles? Sandy: Hmm... I guess so. Skippy: It is. Slappy: Good job, Slippery. Slippery: Yes. Now I going to blow a bubble that's bigger then this one and smaller then this one. Twin Bunnies: Go for it. (He blows) (bigger) Stacey: That's it. Ricky: Well done. Tennessee: Blow harder. Chumley: It's working. Anderson: Harder! Dwarfs: Harder! Chicken: There. Is that bubble bigger then this one and smaller then that one? Cow: I guess so. Baboon: It is. Weasel: Told you so. Slippery: Thanks. Now I know how to blow bubbles. Happy Tree Friends: Welcome. Danny: Now, Let's keep looking for more clues. Einstein: No prob. Stanz: Off we go. Littlest Pet Shop Characters: Clues! Here we come. Pooh: Hey. There's a pencil on the floor. Piglet: Oh, a pencil. What's it doing there? Rabbit: Maybe fell off the desk. Tigger: It did. And look what's on it. There's a clue. Eeyore: There is a pawprint on it. Atomic Betty: I don't believe this. Sparky: Now what? X-5: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: There we go. (Steve draws it) Steve: And there we have a pencil. Lillian: What does a picture and a pencil has to do? Stephenie: That's for us to find out. Emily: Guys, About this puzzle. Psy: We need to finish it. Shet: Where would this piece go? Panda: That's for us to find out. Shet: Oh. Here. Gumball: Hmm... I hope it's the right place. Anais: Perfect. Darwin: Now for the last Blue's Clue. Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Wattersons: Oh gosh! It's the mail! Duckman: Hi Mailbox. Mailbox: Hi guys. I've something to show you. And you'll like it. Cornfed: Show us what? Fluffy: I think he means a letter. Uranus: Yes. It is. Daggett: Let's see it. (They grab the letter) Norbert: We just got a letter. (We sing and open it) (to watch a film of our friends) Pooh: A letter from our friends. Eds: Cool. (We watch) (the film) (It ends) (and stops) Sandy: Trying is very important. Pop Fuzzooly: Very important. Not to mention the clues in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Voice: Oh, I can't do it. Mom Fuzzooly: Who said that? Stacey: Let's find out. Ricky: Yeah. Come on. (Blue ski-dooed into the book) Andrew: Blue ski-dooed into the book. (We ski-dooed into the book) (as well) Stephen Squirrelsky: Baby Bear's room? Andrew: I guess so. (We go left) (to find Baby Bear) Baby Bear: This is terrible. I do not know what to do. All the toys are everywhere and can't be put back in their right places. Anderson: What's the matter Bear? Bear: My room is messy that I can't find my picture. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Don't say 'can't' all the time. 'Can't' is not the answer. Andrew: Say 'Can.' as long as help is needed. Bear: Well, I need help after all. Shet: Of course we'll help. With pleasure. Sunil: Let's start with the clothes. Pepper: With pleasure. Russell: We should start with the clothes that is the opposite of under. Sunil: Perfect. Minka: That's over. Vinnie: All done. (They put away the clothes) (at last) Blossom: Now the books. Bubbles: Let's do this. Buttercup: It's gotta be the books that are on the opposite of top. Cuddles: Correct. Flaky: Bottom? Giggles: Middle? Cuddles: Bottom. Giggles: Let's do this. (They put away the books) Flaky: There we go. Edd: Now the toys. Hmm... Eddy: Let's start. Flippy: Be careful not to break it apart. Johnny Bravo: The toys that next to the shelf. Courage: Yeah. They're next to it. Let's fix them up. (We put away the toys) (at last) (We started cleaning up everything) (and putting them in the right places) Tigger: Look, There it is. Piglet: We've found it. Eeyore: The picture. Pooh: At last. Bear: You found it. Rabbit: Yep. We sure did. Danny: Now everything's cleaned up. Einstein: The room is tidy. Bear: Thanks for your help. Stanz: Welcome. Tyler: We gotta find the last clue. Ryan: Let's go. (We ski-dooed back) (to where we were) Ian: Guys. Alvin: Look what we've found. Ryan: What? Tyler: There's a clue. Lillian: On Blue? Stephenie: Yes. Pikachu: Pika. Pika. Ian: Blue's our clue. Dwarfs: Now for... Alvin: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: There we go. (Steve draws it) Steve: And we have Blue. Ren: That's all three clues. Stimpy: Now for our thinking chair. (We head to it) (and sit down) Ren: Now we can think. Stimpy: Our clues are the three that we've found. Delbert: A picture. Marie: A pencil. Sparky: And Blue. Daggett: What would we do with a picture, a pencil, and Blue? Norbert: Wright her name. Berlioz: Using the pencil. Duckman: Write her name? Toulouse: With a pencil. Tigger: That's it! Woody: Blue wants to use her pencil to write her name. Buzz: We just figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Oh mama! Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We done it) (and danced) (Song ends) (and stops) (We go and see) (what Blue is doing) (Blue draws her name) Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Anderson: She does. Fluffers: Cool. Slippery: Watch, I can make a really big bubble. (Blows a big bubble) Anais: Look! It's Slippery. Darwin: I remember him. Gumball: We helped with his bubbles. Bear: Wow. Cool. Rabbit: Oh my. It's Baby Bear. Tigger: We helped her tiddy up her room. Eeyore: Yeah. Could be best. Darwin: What about this puzzle? Anais: Let's finish it. (They finished the puzzle) Gumball: Tada! We've made the puzzle of Steve's house. Courage: This is really a crowd. Andrew: Smile, everyone. (SNAP) (our photo is taken) Stephen Squirrelsky: Good. Andrew Catsmith: Very very good. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (We exit) (and leave) (Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues